


Say Yes (You Have To)

by spaceyho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, based off of a tumblr propmt, its cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyho/pseuds/spaceyho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of being together, Jean decided it was time to ask Marco the most important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes (You Have To)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this ](http://imagine-jeanmarco.tumblr.com/post/76852923129/faulemette-modern-jeanmarco-au-where-jean-and) adorable prompt that I saw on tumblr

The bathroom door opened and Jean looked up, smiling at the sight that greeted him. Fresh from the shower, Marco wore only a pair of Jean's sweatpants, water dripping down his neck and shoulders as he scrubbed at his dark hair with a towel. Jean propped himself onto his elbows, smiling wider. Marco returned the smile, giving up on his hair and tossing the towel in the general direction of their laundry hamper. As Marco turned to scrounge around for a hairbrush, Jean let himself admire the expanse of Marco's bare back from where he lay on the bed. At one point, jean had attempted to count each of the freckle that were scatteredover his shoulders and backnd down his arms. He'd gotten to 1,306 before Marco had thoroughly distracted him from his efforts.

Jean loved Marco. He'd loved him from the first day he saw him. It had been four years three months and six days since they met - not that Jean was counting - and Jean fell more in love with Marco every on of those days.

"I love you," He voice the thought with an amused smile.

Marco turned, half-way through brushing out hs hair, the corners of his lips turning upward just a bit more, "I love you too?" he responded. It came out as a question due to Marco's confusion about the suddeness of the statement, but Jean knew he meant it just as he always did.

When Marco finished with his hair, he took a seat on the end of their ed, tucking his feet up underneath him and smiling at Jean who pushed himself into a sitting position, head cocked o the side, "I love you a lot," he reitterated.

"I know," Marco replied with a soft smile, one that to anyone else might e sweet, but jor Jean held a note of... something more. Marco leaned forward, connecting their lips and Jean sighed at the contact, letting his eyes close and just enoying the familiar warmth.

The kiss ended too soon, but Jean was smiling all the same. The two lay back, jean's head half resting on Marco's chest and Marco clicked the light off.

"Jean?" Marco's voice was soft breaking through the silence of their breathing.

"Yeah, Gorgeous?" Came Jean's half-asleep reply.

"You're not busy Saturday, are you?"

Jean was suddenly very awake because yes, he was planning on be busy Saturday, taking Marco to dinner, but that was supposed to be a surprise. His eyes flicked automatically to his dresser where burried in the back of one of his drawers, there was a small black box, "Um. Why?" was Jean's dipomatic answer.

"Well... I was thinking we could have dinner?"

Jean let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and replied cooly, "It's funny you say that. I was thinking about making reservations at the Mona Lisa, you know that fondue place downtown that you like? How's that sound?"

Marco paused for a moment and Jean was worried that he wouldn't think that sounded good, which would be bad because Jean had already made reservations, "Yeah," Marco finally replied, "That works great. Sounds good."

"Perfect. I'll call tomorrow." Of course Jean would not, seeing as he already had the reservations. He wondered if Marco would remember that was where they went on their first date. Well, their first real date. Making out in Jean's truck after having gone out with some friends didn´t count. Jean smiled fondly at the memory before falling asleep.

The next morning was Wednesday. Saturday was so far away. So very very far away. At 10:22 AM, Jean sat in his cubicle, drumming his fingers on his desk and staring at the picture of Marco that sat in its' frame smiling pleasantly back at him. He sighed, apparently loud enough that a passing coworker, Reiner, heard.

"Dude," Jean looked up at the throaty sound of his friend's voice, "It's not even lunch. You can't possibly miss your boyfriend that much."

"Easy for you to say," Jean scoffed, spinning in his chair to face Reiner, "You work in the cubicle next to your boyfriend."

"Good point," Reiner laughed and Jean couldn't help but smile at the deep noise of it, "But seriously, you're looking extra mopey today. What's the deal?" the broad shouldered man leaned against the flimsy wall of the cubicle, an eyebrow raised.

Jean paused before answering, picking up the picture and smiling at it, "Just miss him is all," he muttered.

If Jean had been looking up he would have seen Reiner roll his eyes, "Dude, when are you two gonna tie the knot already? It's been two years."

Jean's face went slightly pink at the question and he looked up, a little sheepishly, replying, "Well, don't tell Marco, but I'm planning on asking him at dinner on Saturday. We have reservations at the Mon Lisa. I even made sure Eren and Levi would be working."

Reiner grew a grin that split his face and he turned his head in the direction of his boyfriend's cubicle, "Hear that Bertl? Jean's gonna pop the question! Pay up!"

"Dang it!" Was the reply from Bertolt as he made his way over to the two, pulling a twenty out of his wallet and handing it to Reiner.

Jean frowned at his friends, narrowing his eyes, "You guys had a bet on whether or not I'd propose to Marco?"

Bertolt shook his head, but Reiner answer, "Nah. we had a bet on when you'd propose. We knew it was bound to happen. Except Levi. He bet you'd never have the balls. Bert here bet a year, Eren bet two and I bet within six months," he grinned triumphantly.

Jean sighed and this time it was his turn to roll his eyes, "I am friends with horrible people."

\--

Thursday was just as long as Wednesday, and Friday was even worse. Jean felt like he hardly got to see Marco on weekdays. The elementary school Marco taught at started at nine, which meant Jean was already at work by then and he got home in the evenings long after Marco did. But finally, it was Saturday. Jean was smiling when he woke up that morning - which was at eleven, thanks to having a day off. Marco of course didn't have school which meant he woke up to the warmth of the brunette laying next to him. Jean smiled and curled himself around Marco's middle. After a moment, he realized Marco was already awake, so he pushed himself up onto his elbow, kissing at the crook of the freckled man's neck before smiling down at him,  
"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Morning," Marco greeted with a smile, eyes still a bit bleary from sleep.

"How about some breakfast? Or early lunch maybe?" Jean suggested, sitting up completely, "I could make some eggs?"

"Sounds great," Marco agreed, smiling a bit wider and Jean returned the smile, hopping up to head to the kitchen. They ate their late breakfast/early lunch, Jean chattering away about his week at work. Marco was oddly silent, but Jean just figured he'd had a long week and was a little tired. It was his first year as a teacher after all, and while he loved his job, it did some times take it out of him.

They decided to put on a movie after they'd finished eating, I.Q., one of Marco's favorites. Jean lay with his head in Marco's lap as the movie played. He was only half paying attention to it. His mind was far more preoccupied with other things; going through a mental check list to make sure he would be ready for dinner that night, making sure he knew what he was going to say, making sure he knew where the ring was, and all such important details.

Their reservations were fore seven, so when six-thirty rolled around, they of them left for the Mona Lisa in Jean's truck, the two of them dressed to the nines, and a wide nervous smile on Jean's face. Everything had to be perfect tonight.

They entered the restaruant and immediately the warm smell of fondue hit them. Jean relaxed just a bit at the familiarity of it and he saw Marco smile just a bit more. Levi, he head waiter/owner who also just happened to be one of teir good friends, greeted them with his usual lack of a smile, "Good evening, Jean, Marco," He gave a single curt nod in greeting, "If you'll follow me this way, your table is ready."

Levi lead them to said table, announced that Eren would be their server that evening, then wished them a pleasant dinner and left. Jean pulled Marco's seat out for him and Marco smiled up at him, eyes still on him as Jean sat, "You know," the freckled man mused, "This is where we had our first date. Remember?"

So Marco did remember. Jean smiled and gave a small nod, "Yeah. I remember. It was a total distater! We hardly talked, and when I did I could really hardly get a word out I was so nerous. Then I didn't know what or how to order and then after I insisted that I pay, I'd forgotten my wallet! I was sure you'd never want to go out again. It was horrible!" Jean chuckled lightly. He really was surprised that after that fiasco anything had happened between them.

Marco smiled though, suspiciously fondly, "For you maybe," he admitted, "The only reason I hardly spoke was because I couldn't stop thinking about how adorable your nervous stutter was and the fact that paying for that meal gave an excuse for another date - one where you actually would pay," He laughed softly, "How could I not want to go out again?"

"I see your point," Jean couldn't help but smile. He was still nervous - after all, it wasn't every day you proposed marriage to someone - but he was also doing his best to just enjoy himself, which was made both easier and more difficult by the fact that he was out with Marco.

It was then that Eren showed up with menus and a smile to take their drink orders, "Jean! Marco! It's good to see you two! Well, Marco anyway. I geuss seen Jean just sort of comes with that," he smirked and Jean rolled his eyes, too nervous to squabble as he usually would, "But anyway, how are you two doing?"

"We're good," Jean replied and Marco nodded his agreement.

"Well then let's see, I suppose Jean you'll be wanting a white Zinfindell and Marco a Chardonnay?" Eren cocked an eyebrow.

"Of coursse," Jean chuckled despite himself.

"You know us well," Marco agreed.

Eren nodded, "Alright then," and turned to leave, but Jean caught his arm.

"Oh, and Eren, I think you and Levi both will be owing Reiner - what was it - twenty bucks, I believe?" He did his best not to smirk, but he proably failed.

Eren looked a bit confused at first, then his eyes widened slightly, then narrowed, looking back and forth between Jean and Marco before finally settlig on a shit-eating grin - all of this happening in a fraction of a second, "Well I'll just let him know then. And, you know, good luck I suppose. Not that you really need it," he offered a wink and with that he left

Marco turned to raise an eyebrow at Jean in questio, "What was that about?" He looked just about as nervous as Jean felt.

"Nothing," Jean replied, "Just something Reiner and Bert and I were talking abou at work a few days ago."

Marco nodded slowly, not seeming very appeased. Jean decided it was time to change the subject. "But anyway, how've your kids been? Are you enjoying your first year?"

Marco barely seemed to notice the sudden and not so subtle subject change, going right into talking about his class of first-graders, "Oh absolutely! I am loving it! They're all so wonderful and such a pleasure to teach-"

Jean loved listening to Marco prattle on like this. He was so passionate about it. He really loved those students, Jean could tell, and even if Jean himself weren't too big on kids at the current point in his life, they did make him happy vicariously because they made Marco happy. Plus, their friends Sasha and Connie's kid was in his class, so that meant they got to see the two more often.

Talking about his students did seem to lift some of Marco's unexplainable nervousness. Jean still didn't understand that. Of course Jean should be nervous, he was planning to ask Marco to marry him, but he couldn't figure out why the other would be so on edge.

They decided on the seafood fondue and before they knewed, Eren was rolling the cart out with their food on it.  
At this point, Jean found himself too nervous to eat much. He planned to ask during the break between dinner and desser, but then, Marco didn't seem to be eating much either. In fact, he looked positively ill, like me might lose his lunch right onto his dinner, and it was still perplexing to Jean

"Something wrong, Marco?" Jean prodded, "You've hardly touched your food."

"You're one to talk," Marco replied with a weak attempt at a smile. He ended up looking like he might be in pain instead.

It was a fair point though, so Jean didn't push further for fear that Marco would return the favor and Jean was never too good about lying when directly asked something. So he did his best to swallow some more food. Eventually though, it became evident that neither would be eating more.

"Any dessert tonight?" Eren asked when he came to clear their dinner dishes.

"In a bit-" the two replied simultaneously, then proceeded to laugh nervously and neither of them very convincingly.  
If either of them had been listening closely, the woud have heard Eren mutter, "You could cut the tension over there with a dull butter knife," as he passed by Levi.

Luckily though, neither were paying attention. Jean was far too wrapped up in his head, trying to remember the speech he'd practiced aproximately a thousand times to himself.

"M-Marco I-" he began at the exact moment Marco said, "So Jean-"

There was a breif silence that felt awkward for almost the first time in their relationship before Jean cleared his throat and gestured to Marco, "After you," he insisted.

Marco seemed unsure at first, then nodded, "Aright. Well, um. I've been doing something thinking," he started, his voice a bit shaky and quiet, "About us, I mean. We knew each other for almost two years before that - what you called - disasterous first date. That means that we've been datind two years as well. And it was a good two years," his voice trembled again and he cleared his throat. Jean hardly noticed that he was having a hard time with the whole direct eye contact thing, "But there's something I've been thinking that I want- that I.. Ineed to..."

Oh no. Jean thought, This sounds like the exact oppose of good. Is Marco- Is he breaking up with me? The more Marco's words sounded like a break up speech - 'it was good, but I want something new now' - tthe less Jean listened. Was that why Marco wanted to have dinner? One last good night before he split. Was that why he'd seemed so distant lately and quieter than usual? The more he thought about it, the more it made sense in accordance with Marco's behaviour as of late. Jean clenched his jaw. He didn't want to loser Marco. This man was everything to him, his whole life and he couldn't imagine it without him any more. He felt awful, like he wanted to cry, but he refused to. No matter how much he loved Marco, if Jean wasn't what made him happy, he would let him go without making a scene.

And he was prepared to do just that. Until after fumbling with his words for a moment, Marco stood fromt he table, then lowered to one knee, pulling a small black box from his jacket pocket. Jean blinked. Well that was the exact opposite of what he had been expecting.

"What I'm trying - and failing - to say is: Jean, will you-"

After Jean's eyes were done bugging out of his skull and he'd caught on, he couldn't help interrupting Marco with a laugh.  
The other man looked more than a little put off, mouth twisting downward and eyebrows knitting together as he snapped the box shut, "Look, if you didn't want to marry me, you could have just said no - n need to be rude," His face was red, probably half from embarassment and half from anger and he was beginning to stand.

Still chuckling slightly, thought trying to quell it, Jean shook his head and placed a gentle hand on Marco's shoulder, keeping him in place, "No! No, I do want to marry you, Marco! God I want that more than anything!"

Marco's eyebrows lowered even more in confusion, "Then why-"

Jean held up a finger, "Marco, I want to spend the rest of my fucking life with you.I love yoou so much it's stupid. I have never loved someone like I love you. Of course I'd want to marry you, it's just-"

"Just what?" Marco demanded, soundind almomst angry now.

"Just well, you kind of beat me to the punch-" Marco looked even more confused, until Jean reached into the inner pocket of his own jacket and pulled out a similar black box. Marco looked at it, then up at Jean's face, then back down at the box before his eyes became the size Jean imagined his own were a moment ago. Marco's face then turned even redder and he dropped his head in Jean's lap, groaning.

"Ugh. I feel like such an idiot."

"You're telling me," Jean chuckled, carding a hand through Marco's soft, dark hair, "I thought you were breaking up with me."

"What?" Marco's head shot up, "Why?"

"'It was a good two years'?" Jean quoted, "That sounded an awful lot like the beginning of the 'it's-been-a-good-run-but-now-I'm-ready-to-move-on' speech."

Marco frowned, then shrugged, "Okay yeah, I guess I could understand that, I was kind of all over the place," he looked up at Jean with a cocked eyebrow, "Okay but now what?"

"Well-" Jean considered it, "Since you already got down on one knee-" he stood then, pulling Marco up, then placing him back in his chair, "I think it's only fair that I get to do my speech. I only practiced about 3,000 times," he smiled before lowering himself to one knee, box in hand, "Marco Bodt, you-"

"Yes!" Marco interruped Jean with a huge grin.

"I.. I didn't even get to ask you!"

"I know. But I want to be your fiance already! So yes! You can do your speech after - and I expect to hear it - but hurry up and put the ring on!"

Jean shook his head, but he was smiling just about as wide as Marco as he opened the box and to the god band out to slip onto Marco's finger, fitting perfectly.

Still grinning, Marco held his hand up to examine said ring. His smile slipped for a moment though before it was his turn to burst out laughing.

"What?" Jean asked, feeling slightly indignant.

"I'msorry-" Marco waved a hand, "I'm sorry it's just-" he picked his own box back up, opening it to reveal the cause of his laughter. Inside the box was a ring that was eerily similar to te one Jean had just placed on Marco's finger. It was a it thicker and the knotwork design that went around it was slightly different, but you'd think they'd been bought as a set. Upon seeing this, Jean too began laughing.

"You two are such dorks."

Jean and Marco both started at the sound of Reiner's voice, turning to find him and Bertolt as wel as eren and Levi - who now appeared to be off shift - standing there.

"How long have you guys been there?" Jean demanded.

"Are you kidding? We saw the whole thing," Eren replied with a wide grin.

"Hurry up and put the other ring on." Levi actually seemed to have the slightest hint of a smile on his face, "Sasha and Connie are waiting with Mikasa and Annie at Baskin Robin's for dessert to celebrate."  
Jean turned to glare at Reiner and Bertolt who were clearly the culprits responsible for leaking this news. Reiner just shrugged, but at least Bertolt at the decency to look a little sheepish.

Jean turned back to Marco then, a soft smile on his lips, "He is right though. I do believe it's your turn?" he offered his hand. Marco smiled and removed the ring from the box, placing it on jean's finger. It was a little loose, but Jean didn't mindd. He smiled down at it, admiring not just the ring itself, but also what it meant.


End file.
